You're Love is a Perfect Murder
by LizVersaVulture
Summary: Alice and Hatter are now back in Alice’s world. Just some little one-shots of their life!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! These is a story based off of one shots. So, they're kind of like drabbles. I hope you enjoy!!

Characters: HatterAlice mostly

Title: You're Love Is A Perfect Murder (from a Modern Day Escape song title)

Summary: Alice and Hatter are now back in Alice's world. Just some little one-shots of their life!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice. If I did, Jack would not have interrupted that kiss! Oh, and I would be Alice.

Drabble 1:

Hatter paced back and forth on the apartment building floor. He had been pacing there for what seemed like an hour. He finally buzzed the doorbell. Alice's mother came to the door. "Oh hello David. Come on in," she said. He entered the apartment. "I'll go get Alice," the woman said. He stood in the middle of the room, silently and patiently, waiting. Alice's mom smiled at him as she walked into the kitchen. He smiled as soon as Alice came into the room. "Hatter!" she ran into his arms. "Finally," he managed to say. She let him go. "No, come here," he thought. Her pink lips pressed down on his own. Hatter felt his soul collide with hers. He knew it then. He had found love.. He made a promise to himself not to lose it. When they parted for air, he managed to choke out a, "I missed you." They stood there, he cradled her in his arms. And as he did, he felt that Hatter, the mad, insane, con man had died. He was no longer the mad Hatter. He was David once more. After all, here he was just a character in a children's tale, right?

Hey guys! Sorry this one was a little bit short. But I hoped you enjoyed it! Who else loved Alice? Well, if you didn't, then you wouldn't be reading this, would you? Ok, I leave you with some good news. I write my stories before I type them, so I have started on a new x-men fic and some more material for Spock's Sister! Peace and love!!

~Alice


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! These is a story based off of one shots. So, they're kind of like drabbles. I hope you enjoy!!

Characters: HatterAlice mostly

Title: You're Love Is A Perfect Murder (from a Modern Day Escape song title)

Summary: Alice and Hatter are now back in Alice's world. Just some little one-shots of their life!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice. If I did, Jack would not have interrupted that kiss! Oh, and I would be Alice.

Drabble 2:

Alice's mom HATED Hatter. She thought that they were going to fast. It had been a month since they were reunited. Jack had given "David" his apartment after much begging from Alice. Hatter took a job at a tea shop, go figure. Alice's mother thought he was a construction worker. But Alice knew that he _had_ to work in a tea shop. It was in his blood. She would visit him often after the karate classes. She would joke him about how his blood was probably just tea now. He would smile at this joke. But he knew what really kept him alive; what was his Blood. Blood keeps you alive, well, that and your Heart. Blood and Heart are capitalized here for a reason. You see, what kept Hatter alive was not the physical blood and heart, but a person; a living, breathing, and very feisty soul. That soul which belonged to Alice. Alice was his life. Her hair was like his blood, moving swiftly along his chest when they snuggled on cold nights. Her face was like his heart, turning red when he embarrassed her, which was often. He kept her on edge and her him. It was a different emotion all the time. Yes, it was true. The mad Hatter, the ex-con man of Wonderland had fallen in love, and with none other than Alice of Legend. He had heard the stories, memorized them even. And there was many a night where he went back over them. There was NOTHING about him in them at all. Ratty had changed the fate. And he was thankful for it. "Sometimes," he once said to her after telling her the legend, "You have to write your own endings." He sealed off the statement with a kiss.

[A/N]

Well, guys, I hope you enjoyed it! Review!!! I really hope you liked it. Hatter will be mad if you leave rude comments, so be nice!!!

~Alice


End file.
